


Bang, Marry, Kill

by AstridEstelle



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEstelle/pseuds/AstridEstelle
Summary: A simple day of hanging out turns into a game of bang, marry, kill. Odd really should learn not to ask questions he's not prepared to hear the answers too\.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Bang, Marry, Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's like 16/17. Maybe a little OOC but I just want to write the Lyoko Warriors having fun. Silly and juvenile but hey inspo struck.
> 
> All the pairings, teasing, and flirting aren't meant to be taken seriously.

“Man, I love this show.” Odd said, feet up in the air, and hands under his chin.

The group of them had managed to get Yumi's house to themselves, it didn't happen very often, and they made sure to take advantage of it, which meant sprawling out on the couch watching old cartoons and vegging out on snacks. William had been sent out on a mission to acquire more goods and was due back any minute.

After spending their early years of puberty fighting X.A.N.A, saving Aelita and the world, they were more inclined to relax than actually go out and do more adventurous activities, at least for now.

“Hmm I sure the three hot teen spies have nothing to do with it.” Ulrich smirked, leaning back on the couch hands thrown behind his head.

“Yeah, and I’m sure that spot on the couch had nothing to do with the fact that you can see under Yumi's shi-“

Odd let out a shriek, as Ulrich shoved him, sending him sprawling to the ground. Yumi was suddenly glad her parents weren't home; they'd already had problems with most of her friend group being boys. Aelita had helped but not by much. She really didn't want to imagine the looks on their faces, or the smirk on Hiroki's had they heard Odd's _comment_. 

“Whatever.” Odd sniffed, “I know I’m right.”

Ulrich glared at him bright red, refusing to look to the left of him, where Yumi laid upside down on the couch, feet slung over the top, head hanging over the edge, shirt slowly riding up, exposing the bright pink-nope, definitely not looking.

“How do you even choose between three hot girls Iike this?” Odd gestured to the screen.

Jeremie from where was cuddled up with Aelita on edge of the couch rolled his eyes, while Aelita giggled placing her socked feet on Ulrich's lap, grinning at his disgruntled expression.

Yumi snorted, taking her eyes off the tv to look at Odd, "Easy, you just pick.”

“Oh yeah? Alright then. Sam, Alex, and Clover, bang, marry, kill.”

Yumi sat up grabbing at Ulrich’s thigh, inwardly grinning at his flinch, as she flipped herself over, standing upright, lifting Aelita's feet onto her own lap, and plopping down on Ulrich's ignoring his startled squeak. She really shouldn't tease him so but he was just so _easy_. 

“Like I said easy, bang Alex, marry Sam, kill Clover.”

“What! How could you kill Clover?” Odd said, sitting up, “She’s obviously the hottest and the best one. It’s bang Alex, kill Sam and marry Clover.”

“Oh please just because you’re into blonde idiots doesn’t mean everybody else is.”

"All lies."

"Heidi." Aelita pointed out.

"Bringa." Ulrich said.

"Fine." Odd snapped, "Ulrich who would you pick?"

Ulrich shrugged, “Marry Alex, bang Clover, kill Sam.”

“Ha!”

"Technically he didn't marry Clover." Aelita said.

Jeremie corrected his glasses, sitting up from where Aelita was perched against him, “Seriously Ulrich, Sam's the smartest person in the show.” 

“Exactly, I can’t handle it." He wrapped an around Yumi's waist, "Plus I’ve got a thing for sporty brunettes.” Ulrich smirked, as Yumi blushed. 

“Whatever. Jeremie, Aelita back me up here. Clover is obviously the best. Ulrich is biased.”

Jeremie nodded. “She’s at least better than Alex. Marry Sam, bang Clover and kill Alex.”

“I don’t know Jeremie. I kind of like Clover. I’d marry her, bang Sam, I do agree about killing Alex. I don’t think we’d mesh well.”

“See, told you Clover was better than Sam. She got less kills.”

“Whatever.” Yumi scoffed. “The point was it easy to choose between them. Not who's the best.”

"You're just bitter." Odd taunted, "Are you saying it'd be easy to pick between anyone."

"What did I just say?"

“Alright then, bang, kill, marry, me, William, Ulrich, and Jeremie”

“Excuse me why aren’t I an option?”

"And Aelita.”

“Thank you.”

“Still easy?”

Yumi blinked for a few minutes, before flipping her hair back, "Like a piece of cake."

“Go ahead and pick then.”

"Fine." Yumi bit her lip, “I guess I have to double up. Marry William and... Ulrich, cause it’s seems like loads of fun.” She wiggled her eyebrows at Ulrich as he turned red, “Plus my parents would go crazy, it'd be hilarious. Bang Aelita and Jeremie just so I could teach them a few things." Here she winked at the Einsteins, as Jeremie turned red, hiding his face with his hands and Aelita giggled, "and kill you.”

“Screw you Yumi!”

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

At that everyone burst into laughter as Odd crossed his arms. The tv show was long forgotten by now, everyone sprawled out and cuddled up on the couch. Aelita's feet now sequestered in Odd's lap as he forced his way into the middle of the couch.

“Well, I'd definitely kill you." Odd scowled, pointing at her, then as an afterthought, "And Jeremie." He finished, whirling around on the bespectacled boy.

“What did I do to you?”

“Too bossy.”

“Hey!”

“Marry Ulrich and Aelita and bang William.”

“What! How could you kill off Yumi!” Ulrich shouted out. 

Yumi smiled at him giving him a quick peck on the cheek, as a show of appreciation.

“Oh please, Ulrich you’re biased”

“Am not.”

“So, you wouldn't marry Yumi?”

“Ok fine I would, and Aelita cause she’s awesome." 

"Nice of you to notice Ulrich." Aelita smirked, as Ulrich gave her a thumbs up.

"I’d bang Jeremie because he seems like he’s eager to please." 

"I am not." Jeremie shouted, face turning red.

Aelita kissed his cheek, "You totally are."

"And I’m killing you and William, cause you’re both annoying.”

"Right, I'm sure that little crush on William you're in denial has nothing to do with it." Yumi muttered. 

Ulrich glared at her and Yumi smiled serenely back, only to be rudely shoved off the couch. 

“Dude. What the hell? I’m your best friend how could you kill me! I chose to marry you!” Odd whined.

“Feelings not mutual.” Ulrich shrugged.

“Well, I'm changing my answer. I’m killing you and marrying William!”

“Don’t worry Odd. I’ll marry you.” Aelita smiled.

“Yes! Aelita is better than both of you two anyways.” Odd said gleefully, pointing at Ulrich and Yumi

“I just think it’d be fun." Aelita shrugged, "I'd also marry William. Then bang Yumi and Jeremie just to see how red his face would turn!"

At that the four of them turned towards Jeremie who sure enough was starting to turn bright red. "Aelita."

"I'm game." Yumi grinned, as Jeremie hid his face in Aelita's hair. 

"Then I kill Ulrich, since I have to kill somebody.”

"Gee thanks Aelita, after I chose to bang you, you kill me."

"Now you know how I felt." Odd snarked. 

"Hey, you've still been killed twice compared to my once. Seems like you're Sam in this situation."

"Oh shut up!"

“Alright Einstein what about you?"

"Do I really have to answer."

"The faster you answer, the faster this conversation ends, and all the blood stops rushing to your face."

“For the record this is dumb. I’m marrying Aelita and William and Yumi, I guess I’ll bang Odd if only so you’ll _finally_ shut up about people killing you and kill Ulrich to even out the score.”

“Ha!”

“Technically he only pity banged you.” Ulrich smirked.

“I still got banged." 

"Please stop." Jeremie mumbled, hiding his head in his hands, while Yumi and Aelita laughed.

“Only because no one else will!”

“What I don't get." Odd said, "Is why everyone want to marry William, what's he got that I don’t got?”

“Height for one thing.”

All eyes swiveled to William standing at the door with pizza boxes, “And charisma. What's this about marrying me?”

“We were playing bang, kill, marry and we all want to marry you." Aelita smiled.

“I didn’t."

“Except Ulrich, but he’ll do it if Yumi does it."

“Would not!” Ulrich said crossing his arms. 

William shrugged, “I’m cool with that but is there even a country where we’re allowed to do that?”

“This is why we all want to marry you Willie. You’re a chill guy.” Odd grinned.

“I try.” William said, before narrowing his eyes at Odd, "Don't call me Willie."

Odd waved him off, “So, before we wrap up this discussion. William between the rest of us bang, marry, kill”

“Oh, easy. I'm marrying Jeremie, he’s smart enough to make us money and I'm ready to be a househusband, and Yumi, I'll need company, so I don't get bored." 

"If Jeremie's making money, I am so ready to be a housewife." Yumi said as she got up, pecking both Jeremie and William on the cheeks, taking the pizzas and moving them to the kitchen.

"Don't I get a say in this? You guys are older than me. You should be taking care of me you leeches." Jeremie huffed.

William rolled his eyes and continued, "Bang Aelita, cause why not and kill Ulrich and Odd.”

“Screw you Dunbar!”

“I'm good." William smirked, "The pizza is now for my _lovers_ only. You two will just have to starve.”

“You suck William.”

“Only if you ask nicely." He winked, as Ulrich's face turned red, "Don’t worry Ulrich, I don’t mind Yumi keeping a mistress on the side, I technically have two already.”

"All of you except for Aelita are dead." Odd huffed, "You would all be lucky to marry and bang me."

At that, the rest of them burst into laughter, as they made their way to the kitchen, arguing the logistics of their would-be marriage, _Totally Spies_ still playing on in the background.

Since X.A.N.A had been defeated, things had changed but the more things changed the more things stayed the same, and their silly arguments and bickering was one of the things that would probably never change.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a convo I've had in real life with my friends.


End file.
